The present invention relates to highway guard rail bumper guards and more particularly to a bumper guard formed of automobile tires.
Impact absorbing devices for attachment to highway and like abutments have been known heretofore for the purpose of protecting both the abutment and the vehicle and its occupants which may collide with the abutment. It has been conventional to employ automobile tires in such devices because of their resiliency and in order to utilize tires which have become worm to the extent that they are no longer of any significant value for their originally intended use on the vehicle. Also, although certain of the prior devices have attempted to enhance the efficacy of the tire by employing a liquid within the tire the prior devices have had only limited value. U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,359 issued May 9, 1972 to Walker Brooks, for example, discloses the use of an automobile tire and rim with a liquid within the tire and with blow out plugs.